Achieving Happiness and Banishing Sadness
by LeafeonLover13
Summary: Echo Emsong lived a bad life. Her parents died, then her new family didn't give shit about her. Her older sister, Tricia, was a huge brat and had nothing to do except be snobby and boss around Echo. One day, when she started having suicidal thoughts, her fairy godparent came to her. She didn't like him until he promised to Achieve Happiness and Banish Sadness. Rated T for cursing.
1. Character Page

Hooray. FOP FF. I don't really have anything to say, so here's the characters!

* * *

Name:  
Echo Emsong (i have no idea why I made up that last name, so please don't say anything about it!)

Sex:  
Female

Age:  
Ten

Birthday:  
February 9th, 2002

Eye color:  
Blue-grey

Hair color, length, and style:  
Pure black with gray highlights. Waist length. Slightly greasy looking. Very straight. Some hair hangs over her left eye

Shirt:  
Long-sleeve shirt with purple and black horizontal stripes on it

Pants:  
Dark jeans that are too long

Shoes:  
Grey flip-flops that have a skull with a heart on it at the base of the Y shaped part (you guys know what I mean, right?)

Jewelry:  
Has a necklace with a red broken heart on it

Personality:  
Very anti-social. When she does talk to people, she's not nice and she usually walks away while the other person is talking

Friends:  
None

Crush:  
Definitely none

Enemies:  
Her older sister

Other:  
Lives in Dimmsdale, in Timmy's neighborhood but five houses to the left of where he lives. Secretly has tons of things to entertain her that she bought but her foster parents never knew about. Her older sister's name is Tricia Emsong, an Tricia is a huge snobby brat and she gets all of the attention from her parents. Tricia isn't Echo's real sister, she didn't had any siblings when her parents died

* * *

Name:  
Raven Break (for his last name, I combined black and grey and I got break)

Sex:  
Male

Age (in fairy years. That's just not right at all, isn't it?):  
12 (yes he's young, just shut up and keep on reading. No offence intended, sorry.)

Birthday: (do they have b-days?! Ugh I need to do some research!) (*several minutes of research later*) (well, nothing says that they do… I'm just going to leave this blank…)

Eye color:  
Brown

Hair color, length, and style:  
Grey with black highlights. Swept to the right. Partially covers his right eye.

Shirt:  
Black with a yellow crown in the center

Pants:  
YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT HIS EFFING PANTS LOOK LIKE!

(*skips shoes*)

Personality:  
Tends to smirk most of the time. It takes a lot (and I mean A LOT) to get him aggravated or angry

Friends:  
Well, he knows about Cosmo and Wanda, but he's not exactly friends with them…

Crush:  
None

Others:  
Umm… nothing too, I guess…

* * *

OH YES. I HAVE COMPLETED IT. Chapter One coming soon, my fellow narwhals! Heh, I like narwhals…


	2. Chapter 1

Before, I start, I have to say something- About the others part of Raven's description… He has something that he calls a Skreen that he looks at children though. Ok, wow, that came out so wrong… He has a pair of headphones that goes with it. He can't hear what the child is saying through them, just what the child is thinking. And he only looks at them if their thoughts seem fairy godparent worthy, if you get what I mean. Pretty much everyone knows that he has them, but they don't really care. Oh, and sorry it took so long to get this out. I had to rewrite the end of this like three times because it continued to come out wrong when I was done writing it.

,/'\,~Echo's P.O.V.~,/'\,

"I HATE THIS!" I screamed as I ran in to my room and slammed the door shut behind me. My rickety bedside table shook violently, and started to make the lamp that was on top of it wobble. I knew it was going to fall off, but did I give a fuck? Hell no! sprinting forward, I snatched up the lamp and hurled it my filthy, cracked, window. It hit, shattering itself and breaking the window.

"ARGH!" I shrieked again as I ran to my broken window, determined to shatter it even more. That was a bad move.

I let out yet another yell as my shattered lamp pierced through my shoes and in to my feet. Yet some part of me just said, _Oh, ignore it. You won't even notice it's there. _God, damn that part of me!

I pressed my bare palms against the window and pushed hard. The glass just exploded, going everywhere. I fell forward, almost out of the window, but my chest landed on the bottom of the frame, and on the sharp edges of glass that were still attached to the bottom.

I sobbed as I ripped my self out from the former window. I staggered backwards, then fell on the floor. Tears were streaming down my face uncontrollably. Why did my sister have to be such a bitch?! Why did my parents have to be such assholes?!

"I FUCKING HATE MY LIFE!" I screamed out to no one. Suddenly, I felt my self getting dizzy. In seconds, my vision was blurry, and my head was throbbing. My throat started to get all weird-feeling and stuff, and the next thing I knew, I was sick all over the floor. It got all in my hair, all over my face and arms, but did care? No. I didn't give a damn. _About anything, _I realized with a jolt. _I don't care about anything. Not even my life. I'm just going to end it tonight. No one cares about me. I don't care about anyone. I'm just a person on Earth. My life has no meaning. Actually, it does. To be born, and then to die-no, to commit suicide. There's a difference…_

Now unable to control anything, I lay down in my own puddle of vomit. I closed my eyes and for the first time, experienced the pain. I felt the glass shards in my chest, hands, and feet. I felt the scratches on my arms from when I had nearly fallen (I think the glass grazed my arms when it exploded, but in my dazed state, I had no idea).

_Get up, Echo, _I told my self, _you have to do something about these wounds._

I grunted as I heaved myself up and took off my shoes, which reduced some of the pain in my feet but just barely. They were still dripping blood. _Dad's going to kill me when he sees a trail of blood from here to the kitchen… wait, he won't fucking have to!_

I staggered in to the kitchen and leaned against the counter for a moment before grabbing handfuls of paper towels. After getting at least fifteen sheets of it. I limped in to the backyard where I sat on the steps and shoved paper towels on my feet, chest, arms, and gripped the remaining sheets in my hands. God, it stung like hell, but what could I do about it?

I sat like that for about six minutes, gazing at my parent's garden. It was large and well kept. _I'll kill myself right there, _I decided. _I know Mom and Dad would hate it to see there precious garden covered in blood. Especially the blood of someone they hated… where is my family, anyway? _I stood up but almost instantly sat down again. Holy shit, that's painful…

With a sigh, I carefully tested each foot to see which one hurt more. My left one did, so I tried to keep that one off the ground as I limped in to our house and up to my room. For a second, I listened for any noises of talking that might have come from my parents or sister, but I heard nothing. Then I remembered three years ago, when my dad had gotten us sound-proof walls. Knowing I wouldn't be able to hear anything, I moved on.

When I finally managed to hobble up the stairs to my bedroom, I staggered in and collapsed on my bed and gazed around my room. It was covered in blood, glass, and there was small puddle of my puke. I sighed again. I guess I'll clean the room, then myself. I did exactly that, thinking of nothing the entire time except what I would use to kill myself…

,/'\,~Raven's P.O.V.~,/'\,

I stared at the screen in my hands, twisting knobs on my headphones. On the screen, there was a young girl with black hair sitting on some steps outside of a house. By the expression on her face, I could tell that she was thinking of something unpleasant. But what?! _Work, stupid headphones! _My thought seemed to do the trick.

The annoying static noises coming from the headphones turned to vague voices. I froze, listening intently. _"I'll kill myself right there," _the voice said, _"I know Mom and Dad would hate it to see there precious garden covered in blood. Especially the blood of someone they hated-" _I ripped off the headphones at this point, unable to bear listening to these horrid suicidal thoughts. _This girl really needs a fairy godparent. I'll talk to Jorgen about it._

Standing up, I realized that I was still way to young to get assigned to a godchild. I still had, like, three and a half year more training at The Fairy Academy. _But then again, this girl needs a fairy right now. She's planning on committing suicide! Jorgen will listen to that, he has to!_

With this thought in my mind, I poofed away to reappear moments later at Jorgen's side.

"JORGEN!" I shouted. I didn't need to yell, at all, but the look on his face was worth it.

"What do you want, Raven?" Jorgen said, irritably moving away from me. I smirked, amused, and said, "I was watching kids through my Skreen and I found one that's-" I stopped talking to make sure that no one was trying to eavesdrop before continuing in a lower voice, saying, "one that's having suicidal thoughts. Can I please go to her? Before it's too late? I don't know when she was planning to do it…"

Jorgen's expression changed from annoyed to serious. "Ok, that can be arranged-" "There's no time for it to be 'arranged!" I cut him off angrily, "I need to go to her _right now!_"

"Alright! Calm down, Raven. You can go to her. I'll tell the rest of the Fairy Council." Jorgen said quickly.

I nodded and replied, "See you later, I guess," then swiftly poofed away.

,/'\,~Echo's P.O.V.~,/'\,

What happened next was odd.

I had just finished getting dressed after my shower and I was on my back on top of my bed when it occurred.

Grey smoke with speckled black sparkles in it rose from a glass shard that I had missed on the floor. I stared at it, rather more entertained than frightened or something.

In seconds, the smoke had formed in to none other than a fairy, holding a black stick with a yellow star at the end of it. He had grey hair with black highlights in it, and its style was very emo-ish. He had a black shirt with a yellow crown in the middle of it, and his pants and shoes were black. He had brown eyes and he had a crown floating above his head, and he had small wings that resembled bee wings. To me, he just looked weird. What do you except me to think of him? For God's sake, he's a _fairy!_

"Hi!" He said cheerfully, "My name is Raven, and I'm…" Raven flew in front of the door to my room, then turned around and said in a tone that I can only describe dramatically, "Your fairy godparent!" A huge board appeared behind him with lots of flashy lights and the words FAIRY GODPARENT on it.

I stared at him before replying, "Big fucking whoop. Now go away."

Raven arched a brow. I knew what he thinking as clearly as if he said it aloud. _"A feisty one, isn't she?"_

"Listen up, you don't know everything about me or my job," Raven said to me, sounding slightly irritated.

"Well, then, explain it!" I snapped at Raven.

"If you give me a chance, I will! You really need to learn some manners from someone…" Raven replied, scowling at me.

"I have no one to learn manners from. No one will teach me. Why would I bother to learn?" I stared at Raven. He looked back at me. His expression was slightly confused and a little bit guilty.

"What do you mean by that?" Raven asked slowly.

"I mean my parents hate me so they won't bother to teach me anything. My sister is a bitch and I don't want to learn anything from her." I told him.

Raven stared, then just blinked and said simply, "My job is to achieve happiness and banish sadness."

WEEEEEEEEEELLLLL? How'd I dooooo? I did like narwhals, didn't I?! YES! I KNEW IT! I LOVE NARWHALS! This is the perfect length and everything! I love how it turned out! You know… now I do. XD Oh yeah, if anyone is wondering, this story's icon says "**(INSERT EPIC PICTURE)**"

~L.L.13 likes narwhals


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, OmegaDelta! :3

One more thing I forgot to mention about Raven's Skreen… It has two thingies on the bottom of it that list the child's name, age, and gender. Also, about Raven being young and me saying to shut up and keep reading… sorry 'bout that. I originally planned for him to be really smart and advance quickly through everything in the Fairy Academy, but then I thought of this…so yeah.

Also, I want to make a few changes to Raven and Echo… Echo no longer has black hair with grey highlights, it's just pure black. And Raven's hair is no longer grey with black highlights, it's just very dark brown. And his hair totally covers his right eye.

I don't own Fairly OddParents.

* * *

,/'\,~Echo's P.O.V.~,/'\,

"Alright…" Was all I could say after Raven told me that. I just…couldn't think of anything else. We stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Finally, he broke the silence.

"Uh… I can grant your wishes, but there are some rules," Raven said. He held up his wand and poofed up something right beside me. I picked it up. It was a thick book, colored purple, with the words _Da Rules _on it in yellow.

"Go ahead and read it. I know a lot of them seem dumb, but I didn't make them, so…yeah."

"Mm-hmm…" I responded, then started to read. I swear, I only read three words before saying, "How 'bout we do this later?"

"Ok…" Raven replied. He made the book vanish and he sat down on my bed beside me.

"So…" I said, twiddling my thumbs in my lap.

"Ssooo…" Raven muttered. He tapped his wand against his leg, clearly bored.

"You know, I'm kind of hungry. I could really go for a sundae right now." For some reason, Raven snickered when I said that. "What?" I snapped.

"If you think that's how you're going to get your wishes granted, try again," he said, "because you have to say 'I wish' when you want something."

"Boo." I said, although I said it like I was expressing unhappiness rather than attempting to scare someone. "Mm-kay, I wish I had a sundae."

In a flash of weird junk, a sundae appeared in my hands… but then I dropped it on the floor. I think it was because of the cuts on my hands, or maybe it was me just being clumsy.

"Crap!" I snapped aloud as the glass shattered and ice cream got all over my clothes. "Ah, crud…"

"Calm down, it doesn't matter." Raven said quickly, then he made the mess disappear.

"Nice." I said, my anger instantly melting away. _Hmm… Maybe…_ I thought, getting an idea.

"I wish my cuts were gone!" I said. Raven granted the wish, and I let out a happy cheer. He also poofed up another sundae, which I was, thankfully, able to hold on to.

"So, um, is this a three-wish sort of thing?" I asked, hoping it wasn't.

"Oh, no, not at all. You c-" Raven began, but he was cut off as something entered the room.

,/'\,~Raven's P.O.V.~,/'\,

Crap. It was Jorgen.

Normally, I wouldn't care. At all. But I was scared of losing Echo. There was just something about her, but I couldn't place my finger on it…

"Jorgen!" I said, faking cheerfulness. "How are you? Echo and I are getting along just fine, so-"

"Raven! Shut up and listen to me!" Jorgen snapped. "The rest of the Fairy Council doesn't like the idea of someone who hasn't finished their four years at the Fairy Academy having a godchild."

"And?" I said, scared of what Jorgen might say next.

"It took long enough, but I managed to work out something. If you can spend most hours of the day at the Fairy Academy, and still have time to spend with her, then they'll let you keep her."

Realizing that I was holding my breath, I let it out with a whoosh. "I'll try," I promised.

"Ahem..." I heard Echo say. We both turned to look at her. She had that 'I-have-no-idea-what's-going-on-but-I'll-be-cool-about-it' expression on her face. "So, can someone please tell me what's happening?" she asked.

"Ugh, I'll explain later." I murmured. "When do I start?"

"Tomorrow, at eight." With that, Jorgen left, leaving Echo and I alone.

"…Is it later yet?" Echo asked me.

With a smirk, I said, "I guess so.

"All fairies go to a place where they learn how to care for godchildren. I went there for only about half a year before finding out about you. I-I went ahead and came to you because… Er, because…"

"Because I wanted to commit suicide." Echo quietly finished the sentence for me.

"Uh, yeah, that's right…" I murmured. There was a moment of dead silence.

"And the Fairy Council is…?" Echo asked.

"Um, basically fairies who keep things organized and stuff. It's kind of hard to explain," I told her.

"Oh, ok." There was another silenced period of time.

"Read through _Da Rules_. I'm gonna look through my notes." I said, then poofed up all of my notes. I instantly started reading them, and Echo started reading _Da Rules._

After a while, Echo asked, "What's a You Doo doll?"

I sighed. I will never know why that's supposed to be a secret if it's in that book. "Just keep reading. You'll find out."

"Ok."

Minutes went by. I glanced at a digital by Echo's bed; it was past seven PM.

I continued to read my notes until I memorized most words from most of them.

I put them down and asked Echo, "Is there anything you wanna do tonight?"

Echo laughed at me, causing me to blush very hard and say, "Um, that's not what I- I mean, like-"

"It's fine, Raven, I know what you mean. But that doesn't stop it from being absolutely _hilarious!"_ I rolled my eyes and let her laugh at me. Echo seemed like she'd make a wonderful godchild.

"And yes, I do wanna do something tonight-" Echo started to say something, but then broke down in to uncontrollable laughter again.

"Jeez, just spit it out already!" I snapped at her.

"Ok, o-ok, I wanna have a party tonight. And I mean a party so hardcore, we'll have people trying to climb through the window to get in. Now, let's decorate…"

It didn't take very long to "decorate." Within fifteen minutes, I had magically expanded the room so it was larger on the inside than it appeared to be. And I mean like, _way _larger. Maybe a little over half the size of a football field.

I had temporarily made all of Echo's stuff disappear. Her bed was replaced with a bunch of tables containing party food. On the opposite wall of the door in her room was a huge stage with an enormous DJ set and two big speakers. I also had big speakers placed in every top corner of her room. There were some strobe lights placed by every speaker that activated whenever I pressed a button on my DJ set. Yeah, you heard me. _My _DJ set. I was gonna be the DJ. I had lots of experience, and a sound track with over one hundred fifty party songs. Most of them were just random dub step and techno songs. Hardly any of them had any actual lyrics. Anyway, there was ten disco balls hung up on the ceiling (I had made the ceiling really tall because I had those things that shot up sparks and fireworks), there was eight somewhat large chocolate fountains all lined up in circle, with four entrances. Inside of the circle was stuff to dip in the chocolate, and a bunch of chairs. The dance floor was changed in to a series of squares that all flashed different colors. On either side of the dance floor there was two spot lights. Echo's one bath room changed in to two, one for boys and one for girls. Also, there was now multiple stalls, sinks, and showers in both. There was a bunch of chairs in random places through out the room. The last thing I did was hang up a bunch of different colored lights that shone in every direction.

"Holy shit, Raven! You know how to throw a freaking party!" Echo laughed happily. "Good thing my parents left earlier tonight, they would never let me do this! Oh yeah, I almost forgot, hang up a big banner that says 'party, no invite needed' in all caps across the front of the house, then put some spotlights under it to attract attention. Also, make two escalators that lead up to my room, and make two doors for the escalators appear over there, and make the escalators glow really brightly in the dark! … Wait, I wish you could do all that stuff. But don't turn on the spotlights yet, wait for me to say so."

I did all of the stuff for Echo. She smiled and said, "Now go over to your DJ set and get ready to start up _everything. _And I mean _EVERYTHING!"_

I arched a brow at that request but did it anyway.

Echo ran over to the light switches and called over her shoulder, "Turn on everything when I turn off the lights, ok?" Then she switched off the lights. The DJ set glowed in the dark so I could see perfectly as I hit a few buttons then waved my wand so all of that stuff happened at once. The dance floor, spotlights, different colored lights, music, and everything else was activated. I smiled, suddenly getting an idea…

I made the roof disappear and poofed up a huge glass sheet that was very clear yet could still hold up all of the stuff that was hanging. Moon and star light now flooded the room, yet you could hardly see it over all of the other stuff. I also enchanted the walls so that they would do various things (like flashes) in time with the music, and show the lyrics if there was any.

The song playing was _Welcome to the Club _by this guy called _Manian. _The walls looked pretty cool.

I was kind of taken aback as Echo ran forward and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you so much!" she said happily. "Thank you!"

Still a little surprised, I just returned the hug and said, "It's my job. You can do stuff like this every night from now on, if you want to."

Echo just smiled and said, "I wish we had a separate VIP room." I granted the wish, putting nothing in the room but sofas and food and drinks.

"So what do we do know?" I asked Echo after shape shifting in to a normal human.

Echo pulled me over to the chair behind the DJ set and pulled over another chair and sat behind me, then said, "We wait for peeps to arrive. Then we can party!"

* * *

(AN) Yeah, yeah, I know, bad place to end it, you guys deserve faster updates, blah blah. I update slowly.

Does any one else find it, like, _REALLY HARD _to write Jorgen and keep him IC (In Character)? 'Cause I think it's hard...

I don't own Manian or his songs.

~L.L.13


	4. SORRY

(AN) IT'S OK I'M NOT DEAD YET!

I'm aware that I have not posted in forever and a half, please forgive me for that. I'm so sorry! I had a bit of a writer's block… Never mind, everything is explained in the next chapter, which will be out soon.

I hope that all of my fellow readers are still following this and haven't given up on me.

If they have…

Then I will- *a bunch of beeps are heard, censoring me* Ok, do you understand? Good, good! Until then!

~L.L.13 offers her sincerest apologies


	5. Chapter 3

(AN) So how long as it been since I last updated this story, Random Reporter Guy?!

Random Reporter Guy: It's been about three months!

Me: CRAP, I WAS BUSY CONVERTING OXYGEN TO CARBON DIOXIDE, WHERE HAS THE FREAKING TIME GONE?!

Ok, no, seriously, I have several reasons that I haven't updated…

REASON #1:

I WAS VERY LAZY, SO I DIDN'T WORK ON IT FOR LIKE A WEEK.

REASON #2:

I WAS WAITING FOR MY STEP DAD TO INSTALL MY NEW COMPUTER (WHICH, BY THE WAY, HE WILL SET UP THIS SUMMER! YAY!).

REASON #3:

I WAS SO BUSY WAITING, "FAIRLY ODDPET" CAME OUT AND I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY. SPOILER ALERT: THEY CHANGED THE THEME SONG! POOF IS NOW IN IT! HECKLES YEAH!

REASON #4:

I DON'T LIKE WRITING WITH CANON CHARACTERS. I DON'T KNOW WHY.

Thanks for the reviews! I realy appreciate it! Also, I obviously don't own Fairly OddParents or the one song used in this. I only own the characters I made up.

Anti-Cosmo: Why you no like writing about canon characters?!

Me: Oh yeah, I forgot, Anti-Cosmo's gonna be with me when I write Author's Notes. Why him, you may wonder? Because I like him. I like Anti-Fairies in general. Plus, he's O.O.C., so he's not boring anymore. :D

Anti-Cosmo: Oh, I'm sorry, was almost destroying the world not exciting enough for you, hmm?

Me: …That's all I have to currently say now let's get started on a freaking story YEAH!

Anti-Cosmo: …You are so annoying…

Me: :3 Oh yeah, I forgot, this chapter starts with no P.O.V. at the Turner's house. It goes back to the epic peoples _VERY _soon. Yay. Wait, wait, I need to say real quick that I don't quit on stories. I do, but if that happens, I just delete the story. So don't worry, this story's only dead if it's gone.

* * *

"I'm bored. I wish it would rain rabid dingoes-"

"Uh, sport, no you don't."

"What? …Oh, that's right…"

Timmy sighed. He was completely out of ideas for wishes. "Now if only someone would randomly throw a party that you didn't have to get invited to… You could just walk right in…"

Suddenly, loud music blared around the room. With a startled shout, the ten-year-old fell out of his bed.

"What the heck was that?!" he snapped, scrambling to his feet and hurrying to the window. Several blocks off, there was a building with lots of flashing lights around it. He was pretty sure that that was the source of the commotion, but only one way to make sure… "Guys, I wish we were over there, at that house!"

,/'\,~Echo's P.O.V.~,/'\,

Raven and I had sat down in one of the chair's behind the DJ set. It hardly took any time at all for some random teen dude to walk in. His mouth formed a perfect "o" shape before he turned around and yelled something. Thanks to the music, the two of us didn't catch it, but he must have been speaking to some other people, because a flood of more teens, some boys and some girls (and some smoking and some drinking), came in after him. They all spread out in various directions. Most of the girls quickly chose a seat and started texting. I grinned broadly at that. I could imagine what the texts said… "OMG YOU TOTALLY HAVE 2 COME 2 THIS PARTY RITE NOW!"

I couldn't believe the amount of people that came in. There was so many! And even though most of them were teenagers, I could've sworn I saw a kid, maybe around my age, come in. So even preteens were coming! This was so _awesome! _I've never been this popular, _ever!_

When a considerable amount of people were in my room, I stood up, grabbed a mike, turned down the music and yelled, "Everyone having a good time?!"

I couldn't even tell if anyone said yes through the roar of noise. I half-wondered if it concerned anyone that a ten-year-old was running this party. The grin on my face never faded as I shouted, "Great! 'Cause this is gonna be going on till five A.M.!"

The screams were even louder that time.

I turned the music back up, then flopped back down on the chair with Raven. He said, "Did it ever occur to you that this is _your _party?"

"No!" I replied sarcastically, laughing.

"_And _that you can do whatever you want?"

I sat there stupidly before grabbing the mike again, turning down the music once more, and shrieking, "IF ANYONE TOUCHES THIS THING I WILL PERSONALLY RIP YOUR FREAKING SKULL OFF AND EAT YOUR GOD DAMN EYEBALLS!" I slammed down the microphone and cranked up the techno before snatching Raven's wrist and running offstage.

"Well that wasn't _exactly _what I meant…but it works!" he said loudly as we dashed through the crowd.

After a bit, we ran into the VIP room. Thankfully, no one seemed to have thought to break the rules and go in there, so it was empty. I realized that I hadn't wished for this place to have any specific details and that Raven had made everything the way it was, and I felt… Well, impressed. It was great! Just like a miniature version of the main room! Even the same music was playing, but it was from a large radio in the corner, not huge speakers.

"…Awesome," I said with a grin after taking everything in.

"Isn't it?" Raven replied as he walked over to a chair and flopped down. I, instead of sitting beside him, walked over to the tables and got some food. Afterwards, I sat with him. A conversation started, most of it involving stuff about wishing rules…and such. I told him more about my social life, right up to how I was an orphan. He actually looked a bit depressed at the news, and I was incredibly shocked when he told me that he was as well. I mean, I was all like…

"R-really? Seriously?! That's amazing! Now we're closer-! Uh, I mean… Um…" I kinda just fell silent after that. Things got _really _awkward…

Raven broke the silence soon by saying, "You wanna go back outside? It's been like an hour…"

"Oh, sure!" I said, grateful for something else to do. He stood up and walked toward the exit, with me following.

Once we were in the main room once more, we went back to DJ set and sat down. Thankfully no one had broken the rules and touched it, so it had just been playing songs. We talked for a while more, this time telling stories from our childhood and such. We laughed at embarrassing things, felt sympathy at sad things, and so on. I was thinking that we really had a connection…

But then I remembered.

My suicidal thoughts from earlier. I frowned a bit, but quickly brightened up again, not wanting to seem as if anything was wrong. I could've sworn Raven noticed but decided not to comment. We talked some more, but our conversations now seemed less cheerful and more tense.

Then one song came on that made me stop in mid-sentence and listen intently…

_"I! Will! Show you crazy!_

_I'm a maniac!_

_No! More! Final warning!_

_I'm not holding back!_

_I! Ain't! Going nowhere!_

_Let the roof cave in!_

_About to blow up something…_

_Here goes nothing…_

_Watch me hit the Cray Button."_

The song went on an instrumental break, occasionally shouting _"CRAY!", _leaving me sitting there with my mouth open and an awestruck look on my face.

"Umm…" Raven said awkwardly, "are…are you…ok?"

"What…is this song called?" I whispered, not making eye contact with him.

"It's called _Hit the Cray Button, _but some just call it _Cray Button. _You've never heard it? It's a great song, catchy and-"

I interrupted him, shrieking, "This is THE_ BEST _SONG_ EVER!"_

I stood up and quickly darted over to one of the speakers, then stood in front of it and listened again. The instrumental break was over, and the lyrics started up once more…

_"Let's…get…Cray!_

_Turn it all the way up!_

_Gotta double dose of bass!_

_You love this SO much!_

_Get outta your head!_

_Get outta your skull!_

_If you ain't getting Cray…_

_Then you ain't gotta pulse!_

_A LUNATIC in TOWN!_

_Bomb just got DROPPED!_

_I get Cray all day!_

_It's my full time job!_

_Wild like a wolf pack, howling at the moon!_

_ATTACK, ATTACK!_

_You've been bitten by the BOOM!"_

I turned back to Raven, a look of pure excitement on my face. I had forgotten all about my suicidal thoughts.

"Turn it up!" I yelled at him.

"Turn it up?!" he yelled back. "Echo, if this thing gets any louder, the windows will shatter!"

"Turn it up!" I insisted. He refused again. I scowled at him and tried to make it seem like I was angry, but to avail. The edges of my mouth had twitched into a smile that I couldn't hide and I was soon laughing. I trotted over to him and sat down once more.

The night continued onward with idle chatter. Nothing much happened, except the average make-out-on-the-floor session between the occasionally drunken teens.

But I still remembered what I had thought to myself.

And I wasn't going to disobey those thoughts anytime soon…

* * *

(AN) Once again, I'm terribly sorry for the ridiculously long wait. I won't say that the updates will be much faster from now on and I can't promise anything, because, face it, all of my updates are slow. I could change, but…

Well, anyway, I'll do my best to never have this long of a break again. By the way, next chapter is gonna be pretty emotional, and it'll probably be short too…

~L.L.13


End file.
